


Ours

by blasphemyincarnate



Series: When We Fall [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Alternate Universe - Serial Killer, Childish Understanding, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Ghosts, Headstones - Freeform, M/M, Mourning, Reapers, little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/blasphemyincarnate
Summary: Meg was watching when Castiel finally brought his family to visit her.It brought a smile to her face.





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know if the timelines are matching up sorry guys

“Do you want to be alone with them?” Anna offered quietly as they watched the small group in the distance walk up.

Meg thought about it for a moment, then grinned at the technically-older-but-looked-younger girl. “Nah, wouldn’t want to deprive you of another chance to stalk Gabriel.”

”Oh, gross,” Ruby muttered, sat on top of the headstone. Her legs swung, kicking against the word ‘beloved’. “You make it sound like she’s Yandere and Gabriel is her Senpai. They’re cousins, for Christ’s sake!”

”Stop desecrating my headstone, please.”

”I don’t think you’re using the word right,” Jo piped up. She was on the other side, fingers entwined with Abby.

”Happy birthday, Meg,” a new voice quietly cut in. All five girls immediately twisted to look at the man who had spoken. 

Castiel was 28 now, but Meg still remembered what he looked like at 23. Had that really only been five years ago?

”I, uh, I brought my family today. I thought you might like to meet them,” he continued awkwardly. The little redheaded girl who looked like Anna tugged on Dean’s hand.

”Papa,” she whispered loudly. “Why is Daddy talking to a rock?”

Abby, of course, couldn’t help the snicker that escaped her. “Yeah, Meg, why is your ex talking to a rock?”

Meg scoffed and flipped her off. “Shut up before I throw a rock at you.”

”Well, it’s not just any old rock, sweetheart. You know how Daddy and I really really like each other?” Dean crouched down in front of his daughter.

Anna, tucked up against Ruby who had moved off the headstone, burst into giggles. “Really really like each other. Smooth, Dean.”

”Hey, Anna,” Ruby started. “Did you know I really really like you?” The pair continued giggling.

”Well, a long time ago, he really really liked someone else. But she had to go. So, this rock is almost like a phone to her, in a way. At least, we hope so. We don’t know if she’s listening.”

Jo blinked. “Wow, that’s actually a really good explanation for a five year old.”

“Takes one to know one, I suppose,” Abby laughed, dodging the blow that came her way.

”Oh,” Annie said, frowning. The her face brightened. “Can I talk to her?”

”Of course, sweetheart.” Castiel moved to the side, unknowingly sitting down in Meg’s left leg.

”Wow, this is awkward,” she mumbled. Annie tilted her head and almost glanced at her before shrugging and looking at the headstone.

”Dear Mega... Meggie? Dear Meggie. I’m real sorry you had to leave,” she said cheerfully. “Maybe you could come back and visit tomorrow? I’d like to meet you. I bet you can tell all sorts of funny stories about Daddy.”

Castiel leaned against Dean and the other man put his arm around him, knowing this was a painful moment.

”I hope you’re getting these messages. Otherwise there’s no point, right? Do you ever call back? I think I’d be confused if a rock started talking but Papa and Daddy both talk into lighter rocks all the time so maybe I wouldn’t be. Please call back, I wanna meet you. Bye now. I hope I see you tomorrow.” Annie waved at the headstone then promptly turned around to crawl into Castiel’s lap, settling against him and falling asleep almost immediately.

”That was sweet,” Anna said after a moment as Dean and Castiel sat there silently. “For her sake though, I hope she doesn’t see you tomorrow.”

”Yeah,” Meg said, nodding quietly. “I hope so too.”


End file.
